I Sense a Glitch
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: The bionic kids all take their abilities for granted. What happens when their abilities cause them to lose a sense?
1. See No Evil

**Okay, so this is based on the Lab Rats abilities that affect their senses! Remember that old saying "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil?" Well, the first chapter is about Adam's heat vision. Enjoy **_**See No Evil**_**. (Oh, and let's pretend that whole thing in Quarantined when Davenport used some sort of laser pointer to fix Adam's vision never happened, okay?)**

* * *

See No Evil

"Hey, come back here!"Adam yelled. "Give me back my ePod!"

"I'm only borrowing it because Mr. Davenport took mine!" Bree called, hurrying away from Adam. "I'll only have it for an hour tops!"

"Give me back my ePod!" Adam demanded again, ignoring Bree's explanation. He shot a beam of red heat at Bree, barely missing her. She whipped around, ready to protest, but froze when she saw that his eyes were still glowing red.

"Bree?" Adam started. "What's wrong?"

"Your eyes are still red," she told him. "Aren't you going to shoot?"

"Nah," Adam said with a grin. "I'm good."

"Adam, turn to your left," Bree commanded, an idea forming in her mind. "And then shoot your laser away from me."

Adam did what Bree said, burning a hole in Davenport's new chair. When he looked back at Bree, she was glad to see that his eyes were back to their normal brown.

"Bree? Bree!" Adam said, panicking.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked, exasperated. What could it possibly be this time?

"Oh, haha, very funny Bree," Adam taunted. "Turn the lights back on."

Bree frowned. "Um, Adam, I never turned them off."

Adam's eyes flickered around before he screamed. "HELP! I CAN'T SEE! BREE, HELP!"

Bree super-speeded out of the lab and found Mr. Davenport in the living room with Tasha. She didn't waste any time explaining the situation to him; she just grabbed his arm and super-speeded back to the lab. Adam had started to walk around, bumping into everything.

"Bree? Bree, where did you go? Where are you? Where am I?" Adam asked, hoping Bree was still in the lab.

"Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Can you see?"

"No," Adam answered worriedly. "I know I'm not the smartest person in the room, but is it normal to lose your sight?"

Mr. Davenport sighed. "What were you doing right before you lost your vision?"

Adam grimaced. "I burned your chair because Bree said my eyes were red and she told me to face away and shoot a laser. Then everything went dark. Can you fix me? I can't see!"

"We've established that," Mr. Davenport stated. "I think I know what's wrong. Your heat vision burned the retinas and corneas in your eyes. It'll take me a day or two, but I should be able to fix it."

"So I'm going to be blind for a day or two?!" Adam demanded. "I can't see where I'm going. How can I find my way around?"

"Chase can show him around," Bree suggested. "He's trained in helping disabled people. Remember that course he finished in two days on disabilities? I think he knows like five different forms of sign language."

"That's a great idea, Bree," Mr. Davenport said. He instructed her to find Chase and bring him down to the lab. While she was gone, Mr. Davenport helped Adam into a chair.

"Whoa . . ." Chase grumbled as he and Bree came to a stop in the lab. "Next time, warn me before you super-speed me anywhere."

"That doesn't matter!" Adam said. "Bree said you could help me, so help!"

"Help with what?" Chase asked, walking over to his brother. "Wait, why aren't you looking at me? I'm right in front of you."

"I'm blinded by the light," Adam sang off key. "And Bree said you could help," he added in a normal voice.

"Can someone explain?" Chase asked. Mr. Davenport sighed.

"Adam's heat vision burned his retinas and corneas, and it will take about one-ish day for me to figure out how to fix it. Until then, you've got to take care of him."

"Okay," Chase said. "Does anyone have any duck tape?"

"Ha ha," Adam said sarcastically. "Hey, can someone help me to my capsule? I think I'll take a nap."

"Good idea, Adam," Mr. Davenport said. "Maybe if you rest your eyes they'll heal quicker."

"No I just wanted a nap," Adam stated stupidly. "Where's my capsule?"

Adam stood up and started stumbling over to the end of the lab with Chase's help. The smaller teen wasn't looking forward to taking care of his brother, but he was the only one qualified enough to take care of a blind person.

After everyone was sure Adam would be safe in his capsule, Chase was instructed to stay in the lab in case Adam woke up. Chase grumbled about it, but he figured he might as well take care of his brother. He couldn't let Bree or, god forbid, _Leo_ take care of a blind teenage guy who had a habit of crashing into things.

Chase waved to Bree, Davenport, and Leo as they hopped into the elevator and left the lab. Now all Chase could do was wait for Adam to wake up. What fun.

* * *

The next day was Monday. It was just their luck that they would have to go to school the day after Adam lost his sight. Chase walked with Adam wherever he went, though he commented on the way to school that he felt like one of those Seeing Eye dogs or a "Seeing Eye Chase" as Leo had joked. But that was how Chase felt.

All during school, people kept asking what was wrong with Adam. They kept asking why he had on the darkest sunglasses anyone had ever seen and they asked why Chase had to stop him from running into the lockers. But every question that was asked was ignored.

* * *

When they got home that afternoon, Chase took Adam down into the lab where Davenport was hard at work. Adam was looking –figuratively, anyway –forward to getting his sight back, while Chase just wanted to get rid of his tag-along.

"Oh, you guys are here already," Davenport said, looking over his shoulder at his two sons.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Adam near-begged. Chase wanted to add onto it, but he didn't get the chance because Davenport told them what was going on.

"I haven't fixed it yet," he told Adam. "It should be done by tomorrow morning, though. Can you survive tonight without breaking anything?"

Adam nodded. Yeah, he was pretty sure he could survive until tonight without breaking anything. At least, he thought so. Chase, however, wasn't so sure. He knew how clumsy his brother could be when he could actual see, so add a disability to Adam and you'd end up with a mess.

After Davenport told Adam and Chase to go watch TV or something –to which Adam made a comment along the lines of "I can't see" –he turned back to his project. He had to get Adam his sight back.

Upstairs, after Chase had led Adam through the elevator and into the living room, Leo was waiting with a plate of gummy frogs topped with whipped cream, Adam's favorite.

"What's this?" Adam asked when Leo handed him the plate.

"You're favorite snack," Leo told him. "I figured since you've got a disability, I'd be nice."

Adam thanked Leo before digging in, making a mess of the whole thing. Leo stepped out of the splatter zone, leaving Chase to get covered with whipped cream and gummy frogs. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to give that to Adam after all.

"Thanks buddy!" Adam told Leo after he gulped down the last chewy frog. He reached out to where he thought Leo was and pulled him into a hug. Unfortunately, it wasn't Leo Adam hugged. It was the toaster.

"Um, Adam? I'm over here," Leo said from about two feet to the blind teen's left. "You're hugging a toaster."

Adam laughed at his own stupidity and let go of the toaster before grabbing Leo in a hug. "Thanks buddy."

Chase managed to pry Adam off of Leo –who Adam had nearly strangled –and made him go sit on the couch. Two out of the three boys watched TV for a while, whereas Adam just listened to the TV.

"This isn't fun," he complained about ten minutes into the show. "What can I do that I don't need to see to do it?"

Chase thought about it for a few seconds. "You could listen to music," he suggested.

"Ooh, good idea! Quick, someone get my Justin Bieber CD!" Adam said cheerfully. When nothing but silence followed he continued with "Hey, just because most people don't like him anymore doesn't mean I have to follow the crowd."

Chase just shook his head before making his way down to the lab and finding Adam's CD. Davenport looked up from the machine he was working on for Adam and asked why Chase wanted to listen to Justin Bieber, to which Chase replied "It's for Adam." That seemed to be enough answer for Mr. Davenport because he turned back to his project.

When Chase finally got back up to the living room, he froze in shock. The whole place was a mess. The table was broken, the couch was flipped, and the chandelier was on the floor. Leo was standing in the middle of the mess, hands covering his eyes. Chase strode across the room and shook Leo out of his state.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at the carnage around him. "And where's Adam?"

Leo shrugged. "Adam just freaked out and started destroying everything. I couldn't stop him."

Chase sighed. "I honestly hadn't expected him to do this. Now we've got to find him."

"Good luck with that," Leo told Chase before running out, heading far, far away. He really didn't want to find Adam when there was a possibility that he could get hurt.

Chase headed upstairs to find Adam wandering aimlessly through the hallway. He rushed over to his brother and managed to stop him from running into a table where a very delicate vase was sitting.

"Whoa!" Chase yelled when Adam tried to take a swing at him. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Adam apologized, trying to find Chase by the sound of his voice. "I didn't know it was you. Where am I?"

"You're in the upstairs hallway," Chase told him. "Now come on, let's go back downstairs and clean up the living room before Tasha sees and has a freak out."

_Too late_, Chase thought as he led Adam into the living room. Tasha was standing in the middle of the wreckage, her jaw dropped.

"LEO!" she yelled. "What did you do?!"

Leo came rushing into the living room. "I didn't do it! Adam did!"

"I didn't mean to!" Adam protested. "Wait, do what?"

Tasha glared at Adam, a gesture that was lost on the blind teen. "What do you mean, do what? Adam, do you not see my living room? It looks like a tornado came through here!"

"I can't see," Adam stated simply.

"You can't see it? Are you blind? Adam, just look at this mess!"

"I can't," he tried again. "My heat vision blinded me. I can't see."

"It's true," Chase added before Tasha could say anything else. "He really can't see. I'm shocked the house is still standing."

Tasha was torn between yelling at Adam and pulling him into a comforting hug. What should she do? Tasha decided to do neither, instead asking for Chase and Leo to help her clean and telling Adam to go sit down at the counter. Chase had to guide him there, but once Adam was sitting down, the other three got to cleaning.

* * *

An hour later, Adam had started amusing himself by spinning on the bar stool. Who knew it was still so much fun when he couldn't see? But before Adam could spin for another rotation, Mr. Davenport came running into the kitchen and gave his signature 'I did it' cackle.

"I did it!" he said, throwing his arms up into the air. "I made a machine that will fix Adam's vision."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Chase asked, striding across the room and grabbing Adam's arm. "Let's fix his sight."

"Yeah I wanna see again," Adam added.

Everyone made their way to the lab –Adam stumbling the whole way –and once they were there Mr. Davenport told Adam what to do.

"Okay Adam, go get inside your capsule, Leo, help him get in there. Chase, come here and help me get this thing set up, and Tasha, you . . . just stay there."

Once everyone had gotten done what Davenport had told them to, he reached over and hit the button on the console. What he hadn't told anyone was that if he hadn't done it right, Adam would never see again. But besides that, he should be fine.

A bright light flashed from inside Adam's capsule, bright enough to blind anyone who looked at it dead on. But no one was looking at the capsule; everyone had enough sense to look away.

About twenty seconds later, the light died, revealing Adam standing calmly in his capsule. He stepped out, holding tightly onto the door. Everyone peered at him hopefully, wondering if he was okay.

Adam blinked slowly, looking around the lab. A huge smile broke out across his face.

"I can see!" he called cheerfully.

Everyone cheered, happy that the oldest teen had gotten his sight back. As everyone walked over and grabbed Adam in a group hug, they were all glad that Adam was okay and everything was back to normal.

It was one big happy family, but would it be happy for long?

* * *

**And so ends part one of my Lab Rats three-shot! Okay, so since this was about Adam, next up will be about Chase! His is actually the one I'm looking forward to writing the most. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	2. Hear No Evil

**So now you guys get to see what happens when Chase loses a sense! I think you can guess which one when I tell you this: enjoy **_**Hear No Evil**_**.**

* * *

Hear No Evil

A few days after Adam got his sight back, the bionic kids were standing in the main hallway of the school, waiting for the bell to ring so they could go home. But just minutes before sweet freedom, Principal Perry came storming out of her office.

"Whoever spray painted my minivan will be in detention for a month! And don't think I won't figure out who you are; I installed video cameras last week!" she yelled right in Chase's ear.

"Would it kill you to be quiet?" Chase muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Perry demanded, facing the teen. "I'll have you know this is my quiet, so DEAL WITH IT!" She used a bullhorn and air horn to make as much noise as possible. Chase might've been fine with that if it hadn't been for the bell ringing at that exact same moment.

Chase winced at the explosion of noise, physically restraining himself from screaming. Suddenly, there was a huge popping sound in his ear, after which everything got much quieter. Chase sighed in relief; everything was back to normal. He and his siblings walked out of the school and headed home.

Bree and Leo tried talking to Chase on the long walk back, but he refused to answer them. What was up with Chase? It wasn't like him to ignore a question, especially when Leo was asking for help with his math homework when they got home. But Chase just stayed silent the whole way back.

* * *

When they got home, Adam and Leo went to go beat Adam's tiny-person-bench-pressing record –one hundred and fifty –while Chase and Bree went down into the lab. Bree wanted to catch up on Teen Fiancé while Chase wanted to work on his latest project for science class.

About ten minutes into Bree's Teen Fiancé marathon, she noticed Chase hadn't asked her to turn down the volume once. Normally he would have asked her at least twice by now. Bree decided to ask him about it. Maybe Chase was sick or something.

"Chase?" Bree said, pausing her show. "Chase? Hey, Chase!"

But Chase just kept on working. Now Bree was getting annoyed. Being ignored on the way home was one thing, but being ignored when they were home and the only two down in the lab was another thing entirely. So Bree got up and walked over until she was standing right in front of Chase. She put her hands on her hips before yelling at him.

"CHASE!" Bree yelled, knowing there was no way he could ignore that. But Chase didn't even look up. Bree's annoyance was quickly turning into worry. She was half convinced that Chase actually couldn't hear her. But Chase had bionic hearing! There was no way he didn't hear that!

Bree set her hand on Chase's shoulder, hoping he would finally notice she was trying to get his attention. Chase looked up and waved cheerfully.

"Hey Bree," he said. A frown quickly crossed his face. "Hey Bree!" he said louder. Chase's frown deepened. "HEY BREE!"

Bree winced. She might not have had his super hearing, but she still didn't like it when people yelled in her face. However, Bree's discomfort didn't even cross Chase's mind because he was trying to figure out what was wrong. He started shouting again, at first just "HEY BREE" and trying to hear that, but then it quickly turned into "MR. DAVENPORT! MR. DAVENPORT!"

Bree realized just how serious the situation was and ran to find Davenport. He was in the living room, counting for Adam's new record. Bree didn't waste any time in trying to explain anything; she just grabbed his arm and super-speeded him down to the lab for the second time that week.

"Bree!" Mr. Davenport said when they came to a stop. "Warn me before you do that!"

"MR. DAVENPORT!" Chase yelled, walking over to the older man. "I CAN'T HEAR! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEARING?!"

Mr. Davenport winced. Wow, Chase had a set of lungs on him, didn't he? As he considered anything that could've made the teen lose his hearing, he thought of the only possibility. "Was there a lot of noise at one time?" he asked Chase.

"WHAT?!" Chase questioned a little too loudly.

Mr. Davenport switched to using sign language. '_Was there a lot of noise at once_?' he signed.

Chase thought about it. '_Yeah, an air horn, bullhorn, and the school bell. What happened? Did my hearing glitch_?'

Mr. Davenport nodded. '_Yes, it did. When there's too much noise, so much that you literally can't stand it, your hearing will disable in order to protect your eardrums. I hadn't thought it would ever come to that, though_.'

"I'm sure this it touching," Bree said out loud, not knowing any sign language "but for those of us who don't know that sort of language, can someone please translate?"

Mr. Davenport quickly told Bree what was going on. She looked from her father and over to Chase, who seemed to be trying to hear something, anything.

"Will he be okay?" she asked.

Mr. Davenport shrugged. "His hearing will cut back on eventually, but until then Chase will be deaf. I can't fix this like I fixed Adam's vision; this is something Chase's bionics will have to fix on their own."

"What?" Chase asked in such a soft voice that Bree could barely hear him. Well, it was better than the yelling.

Mr. Davenport signed what he had just told Bree, adding that Chase would have to get people to write things down if they didn't know sign language. Chase signed back angrily that he might as well just hand everyone a notebook because no one knew sign language unless they were deaf or a translator for the deaf.

'_Chase_,' Mr. Davenport signed. '_Don't be difficult. Look, if it'll make you feel better I can download a signing app onto Bree's chip and have her be your translator_.'

Chase agreed that this would be a good idea if Bree would be his translator, so Mr. Davenport turned to his only daughter.

"Bree? Can you get in your capsule for a minute?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because I need to download something onto your chip," he said vaguely.

"What do you need to put on my chip? Oh no, I'm not being Chase's translator!" she protested. "I'm not doing it!"

"Bree, you're the only one I trust enough. Adam can barely speak in complete sentences anyway, and Leo doesn't have a chip so it would take years for him to learn how to help Chase. You're the only one who can do this," Mr. Davenport said, hoping the ego-boost would sway Bree into helping.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But as soon as he gets his hearing back, you're deleting the stupid app, got it?"

Davenport agreed and soon Bree was getting the app downloaded onto her chip. When she stepped out of her capsule, Chase decided to test the new app.

'_Bree? Can you understand me?_' he signed to his sister.

Bree took a second before she responded '_Yeah, actually. I can._'

"It worked," she told Davenport. "Now I'm the geek's translator for the next few days."

* * *

The next day, a Friday, Bree got permission from the teachers to stick with Chase the whole day. They explained it away by saying Chase had been listening to music that was way too loud and it temporarily damaged his ear drums. It seemed everyone bought the lie, and the teachers gave lectures on how bad listening to loud music was for you.

The awkward part came when Chase had to get up in front of his music class and sight-sing.

Since he couldn't hear the first note, Chase managed to sound like a dying cat while trying to sign the scale. Bree –and the rest of the class –could barely contain their giggles. The teacher finally realized her mistake and made Chase sit down. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to make the deaf kid sing.

At lunch, people who had heard about Chase's music mistake walked by and made fun of him, recreating the horrible sound that he had made in class. Thankfully he couldn't hear any of the rude remarks they made.

* * *

After school, Bree and Chase were sitting in the lab, signing to each other. Bree was astounded that the app actually worked and she could understand what Chase was signing to her and what she was signing back. They signed for a while, 'talking' about everything they could think of. Leo came down about an hour after they got home and looked at his two step-siblings with confusion.

"What are you two doing?" he asked. Bree turned to Chase and told him what Leo asked. Chase had Bree tell him that they were talking.

"Um, what's up with Chase?" Leo asked. "Oh crap, did something happen to him?"

Bree nodded. "Yeah, he lost his hearing. But Mr. Davenport told us he'd be fine eventually."

"I'm fine," Chase tried to say. It came out a little too loud, but nothing like it had been yesterday. "I'll be able to hear after a while."

Leo looked at his bionic brother and shook his head. "Shut up while you can't hear; no one wants to hear it," he said. Bree, trying not to laugh, told Chase what Leo had said.

Chase, a bit offended, signed something back that really couldn't be repeated. Bree told Leo a watered-down version of what Chase said, trying not to laugh.

"Um, go away?" Bree tried.

'_That is not what I said_,' Chase signed to his sister. '_Tell him what I said or I will_.'

Bree shook her head. No, she couldn't repeat what Chase had said. So Chase did exactly what he said he was going to do and tried to tell Leo exactly what he had signed. Luckily for everyone who could hear, Chase didn't sound very coherent.

After he gave his short, unintelligible rant, Chase felt a bit better. A loud pop sounded in his ear, but he ignored it. That had happened a few times over the last day, ever since Chase lost his hearing. He tried to tell them what happened. Leo, however, had no idea what Chase had told him, and said as much.

"I have no idea what you just said," he stated.

But before Bree could sign to Chase what Leo had said, Chase let out a laugh. It was a laugh of pure shock, of surprise, and a hint of joy. It was one of those times where you laughed because you had no idea how else to react.

He heard Leo speak.

"I heard you!" he cheered before his smile grew. "I heard me! I can hear! My hearing is back!"

Bree and Leo cheered, glad that Chase had gotten his hearing back. But then something occurred to Leo, something that no one else seemed to think about.

"I'm so glad you got your hearing back," Bree said. "Now I don't have to translate for you anymore!"

"Chase isn't the one I'm worried about," Leo told them. "It's you Bree. Bad things always happen in threes."

Chase and Bree shrugged off Leo's warning, but secretly they were wondering if Leo was on to something. Maybe bad things did happen in threes.

If they did, then what would happen to Bree?

* * *

**And scene! I really liked writing this, if only because of my mom's profession. She's a deaf translator, and I've been noticing a lot more signing-related things since she started learning how to sign. Like, did you know that the whole pinky-and-thumb-out-and-shake-your-hand-thing that surfers are always shown doing is actually the sign for yellow? It's true! Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	3. Speak No Evil

**Here's the last installment of I Sense a Glitch! I revised it –translation: added to it a bunch –because someone made the comment that it seemed a bit rushed. When I went back and reread it, I realized that they were right. It did seem rushed. Thanks for reading this you guys! Enjoy Speak No Evil.**

* * *

Speak No Evil

About a week after Chase got his hearing back, the bionic kids were sitting in the lab and chatting about nothing in particular. Adam managed to get everyone to laugh by being his stupid self.

"Oink! I'm a cow," Adam said, grinning like an idiot.

"Adam, a cow doesn't say oink," Chase sighed.

"Yeah, a pig says–" Bree started in Chase's voice before she faltered.

"A pig says what?" Adam asked, curious.

Bree tried to start over, but no sound came out. Thankfully, Davenport hadn't deleted the signing app off her chip yet, so she told Chase what happened.

'_I can't speak_!' Bree signed.

"What?" Chase said, startled.

'_I can't speak_,' she repeated. '_What happened to me_?'

"I think it was your vocal manipulation," Chase said. "Your voice glitched."

'_This sucks_.'

Adam and Leo, who were really confused by this point, looked to Chase for an explanation.

Chase sighed. "Bree's voice is gone. She glitched."

"Her vocal manipulation messed up her voice?" Leo asked with a smug grin. "I told you bad things come in threes!"

"After you quit gloating, you could help us figure out what to do," Chase suggested sarcastically. Leo made a snide remark as to what Chase could do, which started a bicker war.

Bree got fed up with her brothers arguing and decided to go get help herself. She super speeded out of the lab, headed to find Mr. Davenport for the third time that month. He was sitting in the living room with Tasha, watching a movie.

'_Mr. Davenport_!' Bree signed. '_I can't speak! Fix it!_'

"You can't talk?" he questioned. Bree nodded, making Davenport chuckle to himself. "What do you know, Leo was right. Bad things do happen in threes."

"Donald," Tasha said in a warning tone. "Figure out how to fix your daughter's voice. You helped out her brothers when they needed help."

"Technically I only helped Adam," Davenport reminded her. "I couldn't fix Chase."

'_You had me sign for him_,' Bree reminded him. '_So you helped him too. Fix me_!'

"She's right," Tasha said. "You did give her that signing app so she could help Chase in school."

"You know sign language?" Davenport asked his wife.

"Yeah," Tasha told him. "My closest friend in high school was deaf, so I learned to sign so I could talk to her without a translator."

'_This is all very touching_,' Bree signed '_but can we please figure out how to get my voice back_?'

"Right," Mr. Davenport said, standing up. "Tasha, I'll be right–"

Bree grabbed his arm and super speeded him to the lab just before he finished his sentence.

"–back," Davenport finished, stumbling across the ground at their sudden stop. "Warn me next time, okay?"

Bree waved in a 'whatever' motion before plopping down in one of the chairs in the lab. Mr. Davenport sighed, searching around for his scanner to see what the problem was. Once he found it, he beckoned Bree over.

"Hmm," he said after he scanned her throat. "I think I can fix this. You just need to go one day without talking, and then I can zap your chip and reboot it."

'_I can't be mute tomorrow!_' Bree signed. '_Tomorrow's the huge oral presentation in English class –oral, as in talking!_'

"I'm sorry Bree; you'll just have to do it Wednesday."

Bree didn't sign back; she just stormed over to her capsule and shut the door. Davenport sighed. Dealing with teenagers was hard. He decided to leave her alone and headed back up to the living room to finish the movie he had been watching with his wife.

* * *

The next morning, Adam volunteered to help Bree out at school. After everyone told him no, he decided to just give his little sister a notebook so everyone knew what she wanted to say. Bree thanked him right before scribbling the words '_Um, no_' when he said he wasn't leaving her alone.

"Why can't I help?" he asked. No one bothered to tell him the real reason they didn't want him helping Bree. Adam could barely take care of himself, so no one really trusted him to take care of Bree for the day.

At school, Bree was really nervous. She was dreading the start of the English presentations. The teacher was sure to go in alphabetical order by first name, meaning Bree would be the second one called on. She already had a reason for why she couldn't talk, but what if he docked her grade?

"Bree Davenport? You're up," the teacher said, looking at her. She got up from her chair and slowly made her way over before handing him a note.

_I've got laryngitis and I can't talk. I'm sorry, but I can't do the presentation today_.

"Oh, okay," her teacher said after a few antagonizing seconds of silence. "You can do the presentation when you feel better. Callie Morgan? You're next."

Bree walked back to her desk, a bit stunned. She hadn't gotten in trouble or her grade docked. Maybe being mute wasn't such a bad thing. But she still wanted her voice back. She hated writing everything she wanted to say. It was getting annoying.

Her friends even stayed far away from her during lunch. While saying she had laryngitis seemed like a good lie to tell her teachers, it didn't help with her social life. Okay, this was getting really frustrating. Even Catlin was staying away from her, and she had gone up to someone with a really bad cold once and didn't care if she would get sick. Bree sighed, no sound coming out. This sucked.

* * *

Bree woke up the next morning happy as could be. She was getting her voice back today! Being mute for a whole day had been awful. She couldn't tell people what she thought or what was going on unless she wrote it down. Half the time the people around her had moved on to a different topic by the time she was done writing. Bree plopped down in a chair and played a game on her phone, waiting for Mr. Davenport to come down. She was tempted to go wake him up, but decided against it. Let the man sleep; he clearly needed his beauty rest.

Mr. Davenport walked down to the lab about an hour after Bree woke up. She greeted him by grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the control panel for the capsules. He sighed; Bree was really impatient. Maybe it had something to do with the super speed.

Mr. Davenport told Bree to go get inside her capsule while he worked on how to fix her. A few minutes and a lot of button pushing later, there was a bright flash of light from inside the girl's capsule. A wobbly Bree walked out, holding onto the capsule door to keep her balance.

"Did it work?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I dunno," Bree said. A smile broke out across her face. "It worked! I can talk again!" She rushed over to Davenport and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you!"

Davenport grinned while returning the hug. "You're welcome, Bree."

And so everything was fine. There weren't any more glitching senses for the bionic kids. Adam had gotten over the whole I-couldn't-see-thing, Chase had retaken his music test and passed, and Bree passed her oral presentation with flying colors. Life was back to normal at the Davenport household.

Well, as normal as life could get for the family, anyway.

* * *

**And scene! *laughs* I hope you liked the final –revised**** –installment of I Sense a Glitch. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
